Project abstract summary Since acquisition of an Illumina MiSeq (October 2018), the Animal Health Laboratory (AHL) has been working on established a Canadian veterinary diagnostic laboratory unit (5 source labs and 1 WGS regional lab) to support and expand the Vet-LIRN Antimicrobial Resistance-Whole Genome Sequencing (AMR-WGS) initiative. In order to enhance the Vet-LIRN capacity and capability for AMR-WGS, we are planning to focus our work in 2019 on 2 main research objectives: 1. To establish a fully functional network of source laboratories that will: a. Collect bacterial isolates for WGS and provide AMR data to Vet-LIRN. b. Ship isolates quarterly to the AHL for WGS. c. Provide accurate and thorough metadata information for all isolates. 2. To establish AHL as a WGS regional laboratory that will: a. Do WGS of bacterial isolates submitted by the source labs as per AMR-WGS Vet-LIRN initiative. b. Obtain GenomeTrakr certification for WGS by regularly participating in proficiency testing (PT) provided by GenomeTrakr. c. Participate in any additional PT activities as required. d. Be the main point of contact between Vet-LIRN and the source laboratories. e. Organize isolate receiving and storage for the purpose of WGS. f. Make sure that metadata and AMR information will be transferred to Vet-LIRN. g. Submit WGS results to GenomeTrakr to provide public access to it.